A Queen's Blessing Rewrite of Matthew Kaiser's A Queen's Blessing
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: A rewrite of Matthew Kaiser's own story, A Queen's Blessing. Fixed errors and story fluency. More details and easier to read. Summary: After being blasted from Mt. St. Helens, Percy is saved by Hera, who then heals him and then some. The two of them forming a relationship with one another and drawing the anger of Zeus. Will this lead to Olympus' downfall? Smutty as hell. LEMONS XD
1. Chapter 1

Yo peeps, this is GMG here with a new project. I was recently reading a PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) fanfiction and decided to fix it up. I have asked for the permission of the original author Matthew Kaiser. The original title is 'A Queen's Blessing'. He made the storyline, I only edited it. This is chapter 1 of 50. I've got a long way to go.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._**

**Mt. St. Helens.**

"I can't believe it." Percy said, not too happy with what was happening.

He was falling a thousand or so feet in the air after being launched from Mt. St. Helens after it had erupted from his attempt to kill the telkhine.

He was now falling several hundred feet to his death yet again, ironically so, as 2 years ago he had jumped to his life in St. Louis.

"Goodbye." He said with tears in his eyes, preparing to die.

However, a pair of slender arms caught him halfway, halting his fall. A soft voice reaching his ears.

"It's okay your safe now." Said the soft voice before he descended into unconsciousness.

xAQBRx

Percy woke up and found himself in a very large and comfortable bed in, what seemed to be, Mt. Olympus.

"It seems that you have awoken. Good." The voice from earlier said.

Percy looked around, searching for the source of the voice, until he noticed the goddess Hera standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Queen Hera, thank you for saving me." Percy said leaping off the bed. Only then did he realize he was wearing only his boxers, causing him to leap back onto the bed, trying to hide himself with the covers.

Hera giggled at his reaction and walked over to the half-blood's bedside.

"I hope the treatment helped." She said, concern filling her gaze.

"Wait...what have you done to me?" Percy said, his curiosity get the better of him.

"Nothing…well, at least not yet." Hera said, smiling seductively. She then gently pulled the covers away and climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his waist.

"Um, Queen-aunty Hera, won't Lord Zeus be beyond pissed if he catches us doing this? Besides, I thought that as the Goddess of Marriage that you were forbidden to do this" Percy asked nervously. He was slightly scared but his body trembled with anticipation of what might happen next.

"Yes, that's correct, but I'm so tired of being faithful to that bastard, and then when he has kids I'm made to look like some kind of jealous bitch." Hera spat out, her words full of bitterness. She focused once more on Percy before continuing "So you and I are going to have a little fun and then you can rejoin your current quest."

Percy was about to protest but was silenced by Hera capturing his lips with her own forcing her tongue into his mouth and causing Percy to calm down, if only slightly. She removed her top and threw it off to the side. Next she climbed up his body until her breasts were level with his mouth. He began to suck, kiss, and nip at her breasts, causing the God Queen to moan loudly before giggling like a little girl.

Hera began kissing his his throat while Percy started to run his hands over her curves and down to her bottom. She reached her hand into his boxers and began to stroke his throbbing shaft, causing Percy to moan in pleasure.

"My my. Yours is far larger than that of your uncle's when he's in his regular form, Perseus." Hera commented, salivating at the thought of this behemoth inside her.

Percy blushed a bright red before he leaned up and kissed her cheek. She lowered herself until she was level with his member and took his shaft into her mouth before sucking, causing Percy to moan loudly. She continued her ministrations, head bobbing up and down on his shaft, causing his pleasure to build. This continued for a couple of minutes until he finally came, Hera swallowing his seed with a smile.

"I believe it's time I returned the favor." Percy growled, flipping her onto her back. He pounced on her, grabbing her hips and started pleasure her with his tongue. Hera moaned and called his name, the pleasure causing her to writhe beneath him. The heat in her core burning hotter and hotter until the tension released, waves of ecstasy flowing through her body. Her juices dripping onto his face. She lifted his face to her and licked his face clean. She took his shaft in her hand guiding it to her snatch. Dropping down onto his member, she began to ride him like a bronco, her breasts bouncing around in a seductive manner. Their rhythm continued until they both reached their orgasms. Their breathing was ragged but Hera wasn't quite finished yet.

"Alright, now for the finishing touch." she said. She pulled back, his member exiting her core before she repositioned her ass hole over his member and lowered herself onto it. She whimpered in slight pain before she adjusted and began bouncing up and down on his member in earnest. This continued until he released inside of her ass filling it to the brim with his seed.

"Thank you." Percy said, nuzzling her chest. Hera's response was to give him a passionate kiss their tongue's re-engaging in their previous match.

The next day Hera snuck Percy out of the Empire State Building allowing him to run back to Half-Blood Hill, where he ran into his waiting friends. When Chiron asked him about what had happened, Percy merely replied. "You know, lost on an island with friendly demons, the usual."


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps, GMG back with the second edited chapter of Matthew Kaiser's story; 'A Queen's Blessing'. I wonder how many chapters I'll finish before 2 o'clock. Well here ya go! CHAPTER 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the series. Rick Riordan does. Got it?_**

**Half-Blood Hill:**

"You're wrong, you're the one who doesn't belong Queen Hera." Annabeth said.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Hera screeched, anger etched into her features.

Percy had to turn his friend away so Hera's divine form wouldn't disintegrate her.

"She's going to kill us and it's not going to be pretty." Percy said feeling a tad guilty for not sticking up for his lover.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next year. See you around seaweed brain." said Annabeth sadly before jogging down the hill.

Argus raised an eyebrow to Percy, somehow looking curious despite his many eyes confusing his features.

"Can you keep a secret?" Percy asked the thousand eyed man. Argus nodded.

"I kind of had sex with Hera and I'm afraid that with what happened back there that she will come back and castrate me for not defending her." Percy said.

Argus simply responded by pulling out a piece of paper and a sharpie and wrote on the paper.' You lucky motherfucker! Could you give me a few tips? Even with all that I can see, I don't have any eyes in that area.'

"Please just take me home." Percy said, sighing.

xAQBRx

It was 11pm at Percy's apartment he had just finished celebrating his birthday party and was now in bed, preparing to go to sleep. He couldn't fall as asleep as he was contemplating about the day's events. Hera's anger, Annabeth's distance, and Nico's plan.

Finally, he decided to give it a rest and turned over onto his back to sleep, only to find a pissed off Hera glaring down at him. He screamed.

"Ahhh! Don't cut my dick off! Please, I need it for so many things!" Percy pleaded, hoping that that wasn't why she was here.

"Relax birthday boy." Hera said, a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, concerned, pulling the queen into his arms.

"You didn't defend me." Hera said, almost crying, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. It's just what Hephaestus said in his lab and you fixing that quest, I just couldn't find anything nice to say but I'm so sorry." Percy said, stroking her hair to try and make her feel better. Her next words surprised him.

"I understand. Well, I guess it's time for you to open your present." Hera said, laying down and pulling Percy on top of her.

"Oh I get it." Percy said, chuckling.

He lowered his face between her breasts and began kissing her bare chest, causing her to moan in pleasure. Hera used her godly powers to relieve them of their clothes, leaving their bare skin at the mercy of the other. He took his member and guided it to her entrance and thrust into it. He started to increase his pace as he thrust himself in and out quickly causing Hera's pleasure to build. The feeling grew until she came from this motion, her inner walls clamping down on Percy's shaft.

Percy then found himself on his back as Hera had flipped them over. She had moved so her snatch was presented to him while his shaft was presented to her. She proceeded to suck him off while he ate her out. The oral sex causing both to moan pleasurably their excitement building. This continued before they both came, for the second time that night. Hera climbed off of him, got on all fours, and presented her ass for Percy to enter, shaking her hips seductively. Percy rubbed his shaft a few times until his member stood at attention and placed himself at her backdoor entrance. He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust, before he began pound into her. The two of them soon reached their orgasms and once more he came, his seed filling her ass.

"Happy birthday." Hera said, voice a little ragged. She tucked his head into her boobs and kissed the top of his head.

The next morning Percy woke up and looked around to find Hera cleaning herself in the bathroom connected to his room. Percy got up and joined her, the two of them having a little fun cleaning each other. After a shower, the two exited the apartment and walked to the Empire State Building. Percy walked with her to the elevator and kissed her before he turned to leave. She got into the elevator and clicked the button, the doors closing as the elevator began taking her to the 600th floor, a beaming smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I bring you peeps, chapter 3. This means I've posted at least 3 chapters by the end of today... wow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson...Jkjk I don't really own it. Or do I? *evil laughter*_**

**Mt. Olympus.**

The god queen, Hera, walked down the halls of Mount Olympus smiling. Why? Because she had just gotten a fix of her favorite demigod, Percy. The queen had been smiling and glowing, similair to Apollo, since her little affair with Percy began. Her thoughts were interrupted with the appearance of Hermes.

"Message for Queen Hera." A tired Hermes said before handing Hera a large package.

Hera thanked him before opening the package. Inside she found two boxes of chocolates, a golden silk robe, and a picture of she and Percy hugging. The last picture was to sweet.

"Aww" Hera said, her eyes lighting up in adoration.

Looking back into the box, she noticed a card. She picked it up and began reading. It said: 'Dear auntie Hera, I hope you love these gifts. I thought you should know that the robe itself cost me a few pints of blood and about $125. Love, Percy Jackson.'

Hera began giggling like a schoolgirl and ran into her palace's bedroom. Two minutes later she emerged wearing the new robe. It was then that Zeus entered the room. He glanced at her, admiring the sight of his wife in such clothes.

"My, my you look quite tasty in that." Zeus said, eyeing her up and down.

"Thank you." Hera said, striking a pose.

"Yeah, now let's get that off of you." Zeus said, his voice dripping with poorly restrained lust.

"Sorry but not tonight darling. Maybe next week." Hera said, disappearing in a shower of golden light.

Zeus was flabbergasted. This was the fifth time that his wife blew him off for sex. "Damn it! There's only so much a god king can take!" Zeus roared in frustration.

He called his daughters, Athena and Artemis, and his sons, Ares and Apollo.

"What is it Father?" His children said in unison, curious as to why they had been summoned.

"We are going to follow and spy on Hera. Something's up." Zeus boomed, his voice full of authority.

"Okay." Ares said not really caring.

The twins raised their eyebrows and Athena responded with, "Father I think you may be overreacting, perhaps you should-"

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared, cutting her off.

Zeus transformed into an eagle and his children followed suit, turning into birds as well. Artemis into a falcon Athena an owl Apollo a raven and Ares a vulture. The others looked at Ares strangely so he transformed into a hawk instead and flew out with them.

The followed Hera's golden silihouette until it stopped at an apartment complex.

"Wait... This house belongs to Percy, does it not?" Apollo asked, turning to his sister.

"Hmm... perhaps our dear queen is getting her revenge on that filthy spawn of Poseidon." Athena said, anger seeping into her voice.

"Go mom!" Ares chirped, maybe his mom would take care of his need to get revenge on the Jackson kid.

Zeus had enough of their comments. "Shut your fucking beaks!" He ordered, shutting them up.

The gods, in bird form, peered into the apartment watching Percy get ready for bed.

"Oh honey." said a voice, seductively. Percy turned around to see Hera walking towards him, waving her hips sexily in her new robe.

"I'm glad you liked it. I almost died, financially and literally, to get you that." Percy said, his eyes following her shaking hips.

"Yeah, but Zeus would just poof one up, so this one means much more to me." Hera said kissing her lover.

"Okay, but you should take it off so we don't ruin it." Percy said, grinning. Hera smiled coyly at him before she stripped it off and folded the robe. Setting it aside, she tackled Percy onto the bed and he quickly began attending to her breasts, sucking and nipping at them. Hera writhed in pleasure, using her hands to hold Percy's head in an attempt to get more pleasure from his ministrations.

The two lovers licked and kissed each other's bodies. Hera shifted them into a position where she was sitting in Percy's lap with his member buried inside her. She began bouncing up and down on his member until he came, shooting his seed deep inside her, causing her own orgasm, her inner walls clamping down on his shaft, milking it for every drop of cum.

Hera pushed Percy down and moved into the 69 position so she could suck him off while he ate her out. They pleasured the other until they both came again. Hera pulled Percy into a sitting position before she crawled into his lap and licked her own sweetness off of his face, making for an erotic moved off to stand beside the bed and bent over putting her hands on her knees. Percy used his hands to spread her cheeks and tongued her backdoor to lube her ass up. This caused the queen to moan loudly and call out his name. Finally he straightened up and stuck his member inside her then began thrusting in and out of her for roughly an hour until they came together, his seed filling her ass to the brim.

Percy used his control over water to extract the semen, then helped her put her new robe back on. Finished with that, the two collapsed back onto the bed, Percy once more nuzzling her chest.

"You are much gentler compared to your uncle." Hera said kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, drowsiness evident in his tone. "It's a good thing he doesn't know about this."

However, unknown to the two of them, Zeus and his children had just seen their little affair go down and were reacting as was expected of each of them.

"Whoa! Go PJ! Who knew you had it in you?" Apollo said.

"Huh, that was kind of arousing." Ares said, trying to shift his pants without seeming obvious.

Athena and Artemis both blushed shuffling away from Zeus, whose beak was wide open, eyes were filled with shock. His eyes were literally glowing red with hatred.

"I... WILL… KILL… THAT… MOTHERFUCKER! AND THAT WHORE!" Zeus roared loudly. Fortunately for him only his children were within hearing range.

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo peeps, this going to be a pretty easy story as I am only editing it so it'll only take a week or two.

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own PJO yet but I will! Oh yes I will! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**Mt. Olympus:**

"Well...that was awkward." Apollo said, shifting uncomfortably on his perch.

The children of Zeus had just returned, with their father, after spying on Hera and Percy. The god king was beyond pissed. In fact, pissed didn't even begin to describe Zeus's foul mood. Fire leapt from the ground at the god's feet as he paced in his private temple, thunder flying from his beard and his eyes flashing white with electricity.

"THOSE FUCKING DUMBASSESS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HORRIBLLE MY VENGEANCE SHALL BE." Zeus screamed, electricity arcing off of his body.

Ignoring Zeus ranting Ares turned to his half brother. "By the way Apollo, I know that this is way off topic... but why did you turn into a raven?" Ares asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh... Well, believe it or not, the raven is my sacred bird. You can check my Wikipedia page if you don't believe me." Apollo said.

"Ooh, now that's pretty impressive considering you're the sun god." Ares said. Their conversation had garnered the god king's attention though.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Zeus roared, scaring the two shitless. Athena chose then to intercede.

"Now father, perhaps you should not jump in and do something rash. I mean, they are still your family." She said, hoping to convince her father... It didn't work.

Zeus ripped out his master bolt and shot at Athena's head. The bolt shot past her head narrowly missing Artemis, standing behind Athena. The Goddess of the Hunt sighed in relief and the siblings all decided it was best not to speak anymore.

xAQBRx

Meanwhile back on earth, Percy and Hera were both cuddling on a couch in a hotel room, Percy naked and Hera wearing only a bra. Percy was feeding Hera small fruits and chocolates while she lay on the couch with her head in his lap. He glanced down at her and noticed her looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Mmm. It seems that my libido has become active again." Hera said looking at Percy, eyes flashing seductively. She sat up and pinned him to the couch leaning in and kissing him deeply, their tongues engaging in a small war for dominance. Percy lifted his hands to her breasts an pulled down her bra allowing him to kiss her between her breasts. His mouth wandered to a nipple an he began sucking on it, massaging her other breast, causing her to moan out his name.

Percy lifted Hera so she was straddling his lap and turned her around into a reverse cowgirl position so he could finger her ass hole and massage her butt.

She started riding him at a fast pace, both overwhelmed with pleasure. They kept going for an hour before they both came simultaneously. After that, they both took turns cleaning each other's nether regions.

Percy sat Hera on his shaft gently and began bouncing her up and down on his member, their pleasure building again, until he came shooting his seed up into her ass.

Hera collapsed in Percy's arms kissing his neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. Their happiness didn't last long though.

"AHA! I FUCKING CAUGHT YOU!" Zeus shouted, busting out of the hotel room's closet, his children laying injured on the floor around him.

"Ah shit!" Percy shouted, jumping from up and hiding underneath the couch. Hera simply stood up retrieving her robe.

"Well I guess you now know how I feel." She said nonchalantly pulling her gold robe on, covering her body.

Zeus walked up to his wife and harshly slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. He jumped on her and rips at the robe and begins beating her brutally, until Percy's rage boils over.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS FUCK!" Percy shouted and tackled his uncle off of Hera.

Percy began pounding Zeus' face in, while the king of the gods started crying like the little bitch he was.

Ares pulls Percy off of Zeus only to literally be picked up and thrown across the room by a huffing Percy, whose eyes were flashing with rage. He turned to other gods who were just standing there.

(Yeah he is that strong in the book and in here.)

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Percy scolded the other gods, getting indignant looks and glares from them.

"Us?" Artemis asked angrily, disbelief etched in her features.

"Um...," Athena started," Last time I checked you were fucking our mom." She pointed out.

"First of all she came on to me! Second of all if that were my mom being abused, every single one off you would be dead! Also, she's not even your mother Athena!" Percy shouted, huffing. He paused before continuing.

"You know what this is the god's biggest problem is? Every time Zeus fucks up, somebody takes a fall, but when we break the law it's chained to a rock and a liver-eating eagle time. Zeus wouldn't be shit without you guys and you know it." Percy screamed.

"How dare you, sea spawn?." Athena said but was surprised when Apollo stepped forward.

"Hold on now," he said, "I kind of agree with Percy on this one."

"What?" Said everybody in the room, not quite believing what the sun god had said. He sighed and continued.

"Think about how many times has dad cheated on Hera and she was made to look like a bitch because Zeus was too powerful." Apollo said. Ares decided to insert his piece.

"Come to think of it you did rape a bunch of little boys back in ancient Greece."

"Yeah and killing Hades girlfriend? Come on that's just low." Artemis said, glaring at her father.

"Shut up! I am king! I do what I want, when I want, how I want to, whoever I want, AND YOU LITTLE CUNTS AIN'T GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I… AM… KING!" Zeus ranted. Percy stepped forward, glaring at the lightning god.

"Then I challenge you for your title." Percy boldly said, getting looks from everyone present.

"Big words little man, but fine I shall indulge you. We fight the day after tomorrow so you can have a chance to say goodbye to all of your pathetic friends." Zeus said, earning even more glares from those present.

That said, he and his children, who looked guilty, teleported back to MT. Olympus, leaving Hera alone with cradled a crying Hera in his arms comforting her.

"Come on, let's get you healed up." he said gently, rocking the woman in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo peeps, GMG here with another chapter. No note today. Sorry.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**_

"Are you okay aunty?" Percy asked, looking at Hera concerned.

"Yeah, but my new robe isn't." Hera said, somewhat sad that her robe was destroyed.

Hera looked at her tattered robe and began to weep, the one thing she owned that had sentimental value destroyed.

"It's okay, I'll just kill more demons for a new one." Percy said, gently cradling the goddess in his arms. She looked up at him.

"I suppose that after tomorrow we won't see each other again." Hera said, anger for Zeus evident in her tone.

"I suppose. How about we have some more fun before then?." Percy said, nuzzling Hera's neck.

The goddess paused to consider it, but shook her head. She had other plans for him.

"Perhaps later, but you should probably talk to your friends and family about this." Hera said.

Percy nodded, it wouldn't do to have not said good bye.

"Okay." Percy responded, helping the goddess to her feet.

The two exited the building before heading their separate ways. Hera flashed to Olympus, while Percy called a taxi and headed back to Camp Half-Blood. On Percy's arrival, the campers had mixed reactions about his relationship. It seemed that somebody had found out about them and slipped the word, saying that Hera and Percy were fucking about. The male members of every cabin were patting Percy on the back and asking about the experience, while most of the female camper, particularly those of the Athena cabin, were disgusted with him. It didn't help his situation, that Artemis hunters were there. Percy spent half an hour dodging arrows shot by enraged huntresses.

-AQBR-

"So I guess this is the last day were going to hang out, huh?" Grover asked. Percy and Grover were lying underneath an oak tree, watching the clouds pass overhead.

"Don't worry G-man, I can defeat Zeus. I beat Ares and I didn't do half bad against Atlas." Percy said, trying to reassure his best friend.

"Yeah but this is the King of Gods, the Lord of the Sky, the ruler of all creation were talking about!" Grover argued whilst eating some tin cans he had brought with him. Percy just waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, well, this dude hasn't won a battle by himself... ever. Me? I've defeated more monsters, minor gods, and Titans than any one else, alive or not and a majority of those guys were on my own." Percy said. He and Grover stood up and started walking back to camp.

"Well, just so you know, I'm going to be there, backing you all the way." Grover said holding his hand out to Percy.

The two friends stopped and shook hands. Percy waved at his friend and went back to the cabin area. He took a detour and headed over to the forges where he met his brother Tyson. The Cyclops looked up from his anvil and set his tools down. He waved at Percy.

After Percy explained the situation, they both sat down.

"So you are fighting Uncle Zeus?" Tyson asked, his childlike curiosity still present.

"Yeah. It was inevitable, but I'm confident I can win in the end." Percy said.

Tyson broke down crying and hugged Percy so hard that the demigod thought his organs would be squeezed out of his body.

"It's okay, big man." Percy reassured, patting his brothers back awkwardly.

Leaving the forges, Percy walked over to the big house but, was stopped by Thalia, Clarisse and Annabeth. The daughter of Ares snorted at him.

"So you're finally going to die, eh?" Clarisse said. Percy only nodded before he replied.

"It seems that way. I bet your only regret is that you're not going to be the one to kill me." Clarisse smirked at him.

"Perhaps, but I will admit to missing you. Before you came along all we did was train and that's no fun." Clarisse said before turning and walking away.

Thalia looked Percy dead in his eyes, then embraced him tightly. Percy stood there dumbfounded, but returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you, just try not to die." Thalia said.

Thalia, having said her part, also walked away, leaving Percy standing awkwardly looking at Annabeth questioningly.

"Is she really that good?" Annabeth asked, sad that Percy hadn't chose her. Percy sighed.

"Come on now, I mean I thought you didn't like me like Hera does." Percy said confused at his friend's reaction.

Annabeth cried and hugged him, her face resting on Percy's chest.

"Look, I know you think I loved Luke, but he was like a brother to me!" Annabeth cried. Percy comforted her.

"Look Annie, you're a very cute and beautiful girl. You'll make someone happy someday. Besides, this is simply an affair. Hera and Zeus will be married forever, no matter what the outcome is." Percy said, slightly upset that he couldn't marry the goddess.

Annabeth stopped crying and kissed Percy on the cheek before heading back to her cabin. After she left, Percy headed over to the Big House to have his final talk with Chiron. Stopping in front of the table, he noticed the wine god's gaze. Dionysus looked over at the half blood and motioned for him to join their game.

"Well Johnson, I hope you spend your hours wisely, but I will be rooting for you." Mr. D said, a small smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" Percy asked, somewhat wary of the wine god's response.

"Yes. If you win, there will be a good chance that I will be able to leave this damnable place and drink my sweet beer." Dionysus said, drooling at the prospect of alcohol.

"Ignore him." Chiron said, unimpressed. Percy sat down and looked at Chiron.

"I know what you're going to say Chiron. 'You should not have picked now to do this. I wish you had more training. The Sky Lord is like nothing you've ever faced'." Percy said, imitating the centaur.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that you go home and spend some time with your mother." Chiron said, his voice sad.

That said, Percy left and had Argus drive him back home to his mother's apartment. Once inside, he told his mother about what was happening. Sally was furious. Not just with her son, but with all the gods for letting this happen.

"Mom its okay, I'm going to be fine." Percy said, successfully calming his mother, who had full faith in him.

Later on that night, Percy was sitting on the balcony waiting for Hera, but instead Poseidon and Hades appeared. Percy looked his Dad and Uncle in the eye, all of them staring at each other, before all the three males burst out laughing.

"Well son, I hope you know what you're doing, and take this." Poseidon said, handing him a bottle of ichor.

"And these." Hades added, handing him a box of condoms.

Percy took the gifts and hugged both gods before they left, flashing back to their respective domains. Walking back into his room he sat on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Hera said, appearing on his bed beside him.

"Yes." Percy said, excitement coursing through his body.

Percy climbed on top of Hera, while the goddess made their clothes disappear. Percy tossed the condoms aside and lined his member up with Hera's femininity. He began thrusting in and out of the goddess queen, causing her to groan in pleasure. She moaned and cried out his name, pleasure overloading her senses. Her body convulsed and he shuddered as they both came soon after. Then, Hera flipped them over and began riding Percy like a bronco. She began thrusting down on him, slowly increasing in speed. After repeating this motion for an hour, the demigod released his seed into her warm center. Next, she moved into reverse cowgirl and began humping him until they reached an orgasm and came all over his member. Sliding off, Hera fell back on the bed, while Percy positioned his face over her center. Grabbing Hera by the hips, he started to eat her out until her tender folds and clit were 'clean'.

Pushing Percy onto his back, Hera positioned her assets over his member and while rubbing it with her globes of skin. She sucked and licked his dick clean in the process, bringing him to another orgasm. His member drooped, now exhausted from the multiple orgasms. Hera, correcting this problem, put his member in her mouth and started blowing him until he was godly hard, finally leading them to their favorite position. Percy repositioned both Hera and himself, so that he was at her backdoor entrance. Percy thrust himself in and out of her ass for seemingly hours, until the both came simultaneously, crying out each other's name.

Finally done with their sexual escapade, Hera tucked Percy's face between her breasts and fell asleep. Percy however stayed awake, muttering about how tomorrow an immortal was going to die... painfully.


End file.
